The Defeat of The Authority
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The Gang returns in a follow-up to "Survivor Series D-Day", following the outcome of WWE Survivor Series' Main Event, featuring Team Cena's win over Team Authority, in a set a short skits, featuring current WWE Superstars and Divas. Rated T for language and violence. Explicit Profanity featured, but is filtered out. #HEELZiggler


A black limousine was driving away, as it was leaving St. Louis. As the limo was leaving, a huge white moon with a face appeared over the limo. This was the limousine of The Authority. And the moon was the evil Majora Moon.

"Hey, how ya doing, buddy?" It called to the moving car, "Little McMahons… Two days… Just in two days… I'm coming to Connecticut and visit all of you… Yeah? Gonna have a tea party… It's gonna be lots of fun…"

It was around 11pm, and the end of Survivor Series. A moon was orbiting and followed Triple H &amp; Stephanie McMahon, who was in distraught and defeat, after losing to Team Cena… namely Dolph Ziggler and Sting.

The moon continued, "We'll have… a big Thanksgiving feast… on the moon…"

As the limo drove off, Triple H picked up the phone and called someone. An answer was made, as he said, "Hello, it's me. My wife is still in anger, after this travesty… and now it feels like-."

"Huh? You have the wrong number…" a female voice said.

"This isn't 5-9-2-5?"

"NO! This is 5-_eight-_2-5." The girl said.

"Oh, no… Not _those _losers, again," Triple H huffed, "Look, I got the wrong number, but I need help. This moon is orbiting over us, since-."

"I saw…"

"You do?"

On the other end, it was Asahi Sakurai of The Gang. She then replied, "I was shocked, but we were amazed that you lost. How long was it? 462 days? Ouch. That was longer than the _People Power _movement… Oh, well."

Triple H roared, "Look! I lost my job, my wife is in a tantrum, and I DON'T NEED THIS! Are you going to help me or not?"

Two voices were made, as Farra said, "Asahi! Who's that?"

Asahi said, "You won't believe this, but…"

The girls chatted, as Triple H was fuming. Farra then picked it up and said, "Who the hell is this?"

Triple H barked, "I dialed the wrong number, and I figured that _you _guys needed the help. Listen, I know it's much, but come by to Indianapolis, Monday on RAW, and-."

**CLICK!  
**Farra hung up. Triple H sighed, in disbelief, "Oh… kay… Perfect."

He dialed the number again, but this time, he dialed 5-9-2-5. The phone answered, as Mizuki called in, "Hello? Alley Drive Studios~! Mizuki, speaking."

Triple H growled, "Oh, for-. I JUST CALL YOU IDIOTS, FOUR HOURS AGO!"

He hang up the phone and growled, "I should've had my job, and relish in victory, INSTEAD of this shit!"

At Alley Drive, Mizuki held the phone and asked, "Uh… Hello? Percival, is that you?"

She put the phone down and said, "Either way, that was the _worst _impression of Triple H I've ever heard. Oh, right. He lost, tonight."

She brushed her hair and said, "Oh, well… Bedtime."

* * *

**_The Gang in:  
The Defeat of The Authority  
_**_*A set of short skits with The Gang, combined with popular and well-known WWE Superstars_

* * *

**_Somewhere… in St. Louis…_**

* * *

Percival was parked in his silver car, as he adjusted his suit and tie. He looked outside and said, "Well, it's show time… I wanna hear the news about WWE's future."

He stepped out, as clouds began to darken and rain started to fall. He grumbled, "Oh… Perfect…"

He went back inside, as he called his wife, "Yo, Farra… You there?"

Farra, his wife, wearing a blue sweater and jeans, called, "Yo."

"Darling, I'm stuck in traffic, and I can't make it. You guys coming to the show?"

Farra said, "Oh, can't. All flights are grounded. Nasty weather, today."

"So, I've heard. You coming to get me, or what?"

"Look. I don't know why you're going to St. Louis, just for Survivor Series, tonight… but I suggest that you stay seated. I'll meet you home."

"Wait a minute. I thought flights were cancelled!"

"The Gang's all here… but it'll be days before we go home. Scarlet DID invite us to record our next single. Alright, honey. Love you."

"Listen, Farr-!"

Farra hung up, as Scarlet, a girl in red hair and a pink blouse, said, "Alright, Gang… PARTY TIME!"

The Gang was having a party, as they had pizza, pasta, and everything.

Meanwhile, in St. Louis, Percival then put a text to Steven Nevins. He replied:  
_"Steven. Help me out, dude. Stuck in the rain, at the Scottrade Center_."

He got a reply back:  
_"Not interested. Michelle and I are there, with two tickets, front row. We'll see you, after the show._"

Percival groaned, "Sigh…"

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

A girl was backstage, dressed in a black ninja garb, as Nikki and Brie Bella were talking. Nikki scolded at her sister, "Tonight, you stay out of my way, as I win the Divas Championship. If I need you, I'll let you know."

The girl asked, "Excuse me…"

The girl stated, "If you'd want to win the title, might I suggest a trick to fool A.J. Lee?"

Brie asked, "Let's hear it."

Nikki scoffed, "Oh, please. What's wrong with _my _plan?"

The girl said, "Nothing! But hear me out of this situation. You know how A.J. Lee is known to make quick matches, ruining people's lives? My Daddy told me that something like that, happened, long ago."

Nikki said, "What is it?"

The girl said, "Look, if you win with this plan, will you reconcile your differences? Need I remind you of what horrible words that A.J. Lee did to you, mocking _Total Divas_?"

Brie then said, as she was smiling, "Deal."

Minutes later, The Bella Twins prepare, as the girl snuck off. She removed her ninja hood and flowed her long blonde hair. It was June Nevins.

"Man… Who knew hanging with Emily's Argos friends, for part-time gigs, was hard?"

_And that's how Nikki Bella won the title. June saw the Wrestlemania that had A.J. Lee kiss Daniel Bryan, leading to a Brogue Kick by Sheamus, winning the title in 18 seconds. And June was a fan of Total Divas, watching it with her mother, Heather Dunn._

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

Michael Cole is backstage, as he is interviewing Beth Nevins, who is in her chair.

"Michael Cole here. Triple H is not here tonight, by orders of _Miz-K Takase, _my close personal friend from _Miyazawa &amp; May_. With me is the daughter of The Gang's founder, Steven Nevins… this is Beth Nevins."

Beth waved to the camera. Cole asked, "I understand from your father that your family are die-hard WWE fans. You looking forward to the main event at Survivor Series, pitting Team Cena &amp; Team Authority, are you?"

Beth giggled, "Auto-ree!"

Cole asked, "Uh… You speak clearly?"

Beth smiled, "I am fan of John See-me, Dannel Fry… J.B.L.M-n-o-p~! WWE, ah-lye Game."

Cole said, "You like Kane?"

"NO! Ah lye game!"

"Oh, the new WWE 2K15 game, out for Next Gen consoles?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ah lye game…"

"Oh, okay, moving on. Who do you support for Team Cena vs. Team Authority?"

Beth sniffled, as she asked, "Who? See-me/Auto-re?"

Cole said to the 4th wall, "Uh, this will take a while. Stay tuned for more of this interview."

_Beth doesn't usually talk much, yet. She's only 5 years old._

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

Peter was sleeping in his room, as Mizuki was shutting the door. He called to her, "Mizuki?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"No noise, until tonight…" he yawned, "I have to have some peace, before we watch the main event."

"What time, baby?"

"I don't know… Seven?"

"Seven it is!"

She shut the door, as Mizuki left the room. But as he was snoozing, outside the doorway, a podium was placed by the doorway. A man in black hair and a beard was holding a gavel. He banged his gavel and he roared, "I'm afraid I got some **_BAD NEWS_**! It's six at night!"

Mizuki pleaded to Bad News Barrett, "But, sir! He needs his sleep!"

He banged his gavel and boomed, "Quiet! Can I have some decorum?"

She groaned, "Oh, for heaven's sake…"

Peter groaned, as he held his pillow on this head.

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

Triple H was in his limousine, as he called the number, again. Peter picked it up, this time.

"Hello?" he asked.

"It's me… Triple H…"

"Huh? Oh, the loser of the match?"

"Sting got to me."

"So I heard. Out of nowhere. What do you want?"

"Help me out. I am in a bit of a bind, since I was fired. You think you can convince Mr. McMahon to take us back?"

"What's in it for me, dude?"

"Anything you want. Say that Team Authority was robbed. Maybe a huge steak dinner on us, and even a turkey dinner for Thanksgiving."

Peter smiled and said, "I'll get back to you, but… if you want me to be on your side, give me 50 chicken pizzas~!"

"FIFTY?!"

"Dude~!"

Triple H said, as he held his cellphone tight, "But that's all we have… enough to buy you that much?"

"I love chicken pizza~!"

He hung up and groaned, "You can't win…"

Back at Alley Drive, Peter hung up the phone, as he smirked, "I know he wouldn't…"

He and Mizuki lied together, making out. Mizuki asked, "Who was that, babe?"

Peter said, "Wrong number."

They continued to kiss.

_Of course, even if The Authority offered Peter fifty chicken pizzas, he can't eat them all. He can only eat at least one or two of them._

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

Seina was walking down the hallway, as she was being passed by a group of people, in flashy attires, dancing in the tune of _Adam Rose's theme_. As they pranced off, singing and cheering, a white bunny hopped passed her. She looked behind her and asked, "Huh? A bunny?"

The Bunny appeared, as he gave Seina a carrot. He hopped away, as she looked at the carrot. It said "_You don't need a boyfriend. Don't be a lemon. Be a rosebud._"

Seina clutched the carrot tight, as she sobbed, "That fluffy little freak!"

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

Joanna Stevens, a woman in long auburn hair, a huge chest, and wearing her dark red blouse, was watching the entire match of A.J. Lee and Nikki Bella. She gasped, as she saw Brie kissing A.J., as Nikki cheap shots A.J., and Joanna blushes in embarrassment.

"Some Divas get all the luck!" She trembled, in a beet red look, "Damn you, Brie Bella!"

_The rest of this scene was removed, for WWE's sake._

Joanna growled, "Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, John Cena… This is why we, the _Yuri-types_, can't have nice things!"

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

Heather holds up a poster of Sami Zayn, as his theme played.

"Don't look at _me_," she said, "I like Sami Zayn."

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

Michelle, in her white shirt and shorts, was running around the track. She then continued running and saw Kane, in his white shirt and pants, holding up a peanut tray.

"Get your fresh roasted peanuts… peanuts… and hot dogs, chips, popcorn, and soda… but come for the nuts…"

Michelle sighed, as she continued, "What… has the world come to?"

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

Cole asked Beth, "Do you feel that some of your favorite superstars' jobs will be in jeopardy, come this Sunday?"

Beth smiled, "Dada hates Auto-ee… Daddy doesn't like them. Brat, she hates Steffi…"

Cole asked, "Oh, you mean Stephanie McMahon?"

"STEFFI! STEFFI! STEFFI!"

"Uh, I'm confused… You know of Stephanie McMahon, one of the principle owners of WWE?"

Beth thought, as she said, "Uh… Aunt Steffi? W-E-W? Dada and Mama… Steffi _and _Auto-ee."

Cole whispered, "Uh, does anybody here have a clue what she said? I mean, does she know one half of The Authority?"

**BONK!  
**"OW!" Beth threw a block at Cole. She laughed, as Beth started speaking again.

"I do was bess for Dada… My dada, I love my dada… I love my mama… I love W-E…"

"Oh, that's W-W-E, kid."

"OH, no?"

He groaned, "Is this kid lucky, or is she like with a dead mackerel in her diaper?"

Beth continued laughing, as Cole was getting frustrated.

_What Michael Cole doesn't know is that Beth understands what he's saying. In her words, her parents love WWE, and Beth dislikes The Authority. As for the "Steffi" remark, it's obvious Cole mistook Stephanie, for someone else._

Cole replied, "She's even worse than the pouting Miz girl…"

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

Percival was stuck in the rain, as a man in the parking lot was signaling him to come. However, Percival's car didn't start.

**_RR-rr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r…  
_**It sputtered and coughed, as it couldn't budge an inch.

"OH, COME ON!" He cried, "NOW I CAN'T GET IN?"

He signaled to the man in the parking garage, as he called, "Hey, can you get me an umbrella?"

The man said, "Sorry. But the show is about to start."

Mr. McMahon's limousine arrives, as Percival gasped, "I know that one!"

The rain stopped, as Vince stepped out. Percival knew that it was time. So, he stepped out of his car and went to the building. The rain fell again, as Percival moaned, "D'oh!"

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

On TV, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins crashed into the announce table, as Heather watched on, in excitement.

_This was from Hell in a Cell PPV._

Heather cheered, "OHHHH, GNARLY!"

She jumped off the couch, as she cheered, "Whoa-ho~!"

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

Steven C was on the phone, "Weeeeeeell! If it isn't the leader of the _Whiner Patrol! _And only two hours late, too. You know, I'm so glad you came to call me. Why I would've been glad to give your work out to you…"

He asked, "Seriously, Steven Cooke is giving an actual question. Who the hell is this?"

Triple H was on the other line, as he was saying nothing. Kandy called to Steven C, "Sexy Steven, who are you talking to?"

Steven C said, "Here. You handle this guy. He's looney."

Kandy was on the phone, "Hello? Hello… What is this? What's going on here? What are you doing here? If it's a call for a seminar, I don't want any! Speak up! I haven't got all day, because I can outlast, until I am ready to recharge."

Triple H groans in anger, as Kandy called, "Hello? What is that? Hello~!"

She hung up and said, "Nervous wreck, I'll bet. I feel sorry for him… whoever it is."

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

Mayura examined the WWE Tag team Championship belt. She asked, "20 pounds of gold, that's got to be worth a lot."

The Miz, in his leather jacket and shades (and Damien Mizdow, in his attire) said, "Well, I _am _the NEW Tag Team Champions, seeing that we TOOK the Cosmic Key from Gold and Stardust."

Mayura asked, "You mean Cody Rhodes?"

Miz and his stunt double said, "Look, that is not important, dear. What I know is that this belt is valuable and rich in monetary status. Which is why I am a Hollywood A-lister, and you're just a follower."

Mayura said, "I was going for _Hot Percival Mas-_."

Miz and his stunt double barked, "Really? You have another way of saying things?"

Mayura growled, "Excuse me… but… Can you NOT do that?"

Miz asked, "Do what?"

"THAT!"

Mizdow was mimicking Miz's moves and speeches, as Mayura was pissed. She said, "I have a good mind to punch you in the face! But I can't… That's a lot of money."

Miz took his belts, as Mizdow took her abacus, pretending that it was his titles. Mayura barked, "THIEF!"

**SMASH!  
**Rino Rando, in her police uniform, cried out, "FREEZE! DROP THE ABACUS IN YOUR HANDS, YOU BURGLARING BURGLAR MAN!"

Mizdow pleaded, "NO! NO! NO! I THOUGHT-! It's, you know…"

He finds the fake Tag Titles belts and said, "Ah, here they are."

Rino roared, with a pistol in hand, "**BULLS(BEEP)T!**"

She fired at The Miz and Mizdow, but the NEW Tag Champions ran away. Mayura cried, as she grabbed her abacus, "RINO! CUT IT OUT!"

Rino roared, as she fired upward. The Miz yelled, as Mizdow mimicked, "REALLY?"

They retreated, as Rino calmed down. She smiled, "Rest easy, Mayura-chan. Your abacus is safe~!"

She saluted, as Mayura snarled, "Really?"

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

Joanna was watching a video of Wrestlemania 28. She then saw the match of Sheamus and Daniel Bryan. She then scoffed, "Okay… That's why."

_She eventually stopped watching WWE, until the PG rating would drop. But that's not for a very long time._

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

Cole asked Beth, "Final thoughts on the upcoming Pay Per View on Sunday, and what does it mean for your family? Will you turn off WWE, forever, should The Authority win?"

Beth blew a raspberry and said, "Dipple H! Bad man Dipple H! Ah lye trains."

A train whizzed by, as Beth continued, "Ah lye lambs… ROMAN! ROMAN! ROMAN!"

Cole corrected, "OH! You mean Erick Rowan. Well, will you miss him?"

"Ah lye Grumpy Cat… Roman cuddles Grumpy cat, and ah was lye "Awww… How adorable…" I don't want Roman gonn…"

He said, "Well, I guess, thanks for the interview."

Beth reaches for Cole, but June arrives, picking her up, "There you are! Sis, where did you run off to?"

Beth said, "Brat. Cole Man gave me inter roo…"

June sighed, "Don't tell me you wanted to be famous, Beth. Mommy's been worried sick."

Cole asked June, "Hey, kid. Exactly _how _did your sister come to the interview room? I was expecting Triple H, today."

June bowed said, "I'm sorry. One minute, I was having an autograph with Erick Rowan, and the next minute, she left."

Beth cheered, "Roman! ROMAN!"

June huffed, "No, NOT Roman Reigns… Erick Rowan."

She apologized, "Forget this interview happened! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!"

The Nevins Sisters left, as Michael Cole laughed, "Are you kidding? That's a gold mine! Forget Triple H! I'll do John Cena, instead."

As the girls left, a dark figure appeared from behind Cole. She had long black hair and glowing blue eyes. Cole said to the camera, "My apologies, folks, but it was one of my best interviews with a fan of the WWE Universe."

Aya whispered, "You said it… … … … Little Cole…"

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

Percival growled, as he stepped out of his car, as the rain finally stopped. He groaned, "THAT IS IT! I'm sick of this moment of embarrassment!"

The phone rang, as Scarlet Riley was calling him, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I was calling you, an hour ago!"

Percival sighed, "I'm sorry… But a lot of complications… my car broke down… the people won't let me in, Mother Nature is stopping me, and I'm missing the Survivor Series! This is uncool!"

Scarlet said, "You're in St. Louis? Damn it all! Okay, calm down. I'm going to get you a jet. We'll fly you and your car back to New York. We've got a party going on~!"

Percival screamed, "DO IT! But go on, without me! I SAID I'M GOING TO THAT PARTY, AND **LIKE IT!**"

But…

"Hey, man… Where are you going?" It was the same moon that pestered Triple H, earlier, "Going to the… ice cream shop? Getting a nice… malted… or maybe a sherbet? I like sherbet."

Percival, completely shocked and befuddled, went in his car and said to Scarlet, "On second thought… I'll wait… Are you guys recording it, or have it on WWE Network?"

* * *

**_The End… of The Authority!_**

* * *

Triple H's limo arrives inside the garage. He moans, "Thank god… Finally, let's just go home."

He and Stephanie stepped inside the huge room, as a party is going on. The Gang and Scarlet was celebrating like crazy. The party stopped, as The Authority was in complete shock. Stephanie gasped, "What the-?"

Peter said, "Dude! Look who it is?"

Steven C smiled, "Oh, hey, home slice! Sorry you lost, but you did well…"

He growled, as he looked at them, evilly. Peter said, "Dude! I'm hungry."

Kandy said, "Here. Give him this slice of cake that Asahi and I baked, Peter. He'll love sweets."

Farra scoffed, "Oh, please. Sweet taste of defeat is more like it."

Kandy barked, "BITE YOUR TONGUE, Miss Farra! Even people like The Authority need a consolation prize. We're all human beings!"

Scarlet shouted, "Speak for yourself, you animatronic prissy pretty girl!"

Heather cried, "Hey, knock it off! What are you in middle school, or something?"

Scarlet said to The Authority, "Sorry. These guys saw what happened, and they just like to celebrate. This is merely a wrap party for Survivor Series. I mean, we eat, and then we snooze."

Stephanie cried, "Then what is the banner for?"

The banner was on the wall, which says "_The Authority loses! WE DID IT!_". The Gang whistled nonchalantly, as Asahi apologized, "I'm sorry, sir… ma'am… I wanted them to stop this, but…"

Mizuki replied, "But we kinda felt like it was amazing…"

Peter asked, "What? Not like that. I thought it was after we felt bad about Stephanie's tantrum in the end. Hilarious!"

Steven C cried, "DUDE! No need to haze at the losers. Besides, Steven Cooke was once an arrogant Triple H, himself. Right now, we're here to par-tay! That's what matters."

Triple H asked, "Do you, uh, mean that?"

Farra snorted, "No."

Scarlet giggled, "NO! NO! She's just kidding."

She whispered to Farra, "Shut up, Stevens…"

Stephanie shrieked in anger, "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**"

She yelled, "I keep saying this… Team Cena shouldn't have won! IT'S NOT OVER! THIS IS **NOT OVER! **I'm gonna go, away from this stupid Authority-hating party! I'm done!"

She then taunted at The Gang, "I DON'T NEED THIS! I WON'T STAND FOR IT! You know what… I'm gonna go. F(BEEP) THIS! F(BEEP) YOUR PARTY! F(BEEP) YOU GUYS! F(BEEP) THE AUTHORITY!** F(BEEP) EVERYTHING!** I'M DONE!"

Stephanie ran to the garage, as Scarlet felt upset. But then, Percival appeared, in front of Stephanie. He called, "Hey, guys. How was the event? Did I miss any-?"

He paused, as The Authority, The Gang, and Scarlet were stunned. Percival dropped his jaw. He then cried, "WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE?"

Triple H roared at him, "SON OF A BITCH, GAYNES! **YOU **AUTHORIZED THIS PARTY?!"  
Heather shouted, "STEP-MOM WAS NOT A BITCH!"

Heather brawled at Triple H, as The Gang was in complete disarray. All Stephanie and Percival did was stand in complete stun. Asahi cried, "GUYS? GUYS! STOP FIGHTING!"

She and Kandy tried to break up the fight. Percival asked, "Uhh… What just happened?"

Farra sighed, "I could get used to this… a lot…"

Steven C smirked, "I know, right?"

Farra growled, "Oh, go eat an ice cream bar, jerk."

Scarlet face-palmed herself and moaned, "This… is why we cannot have… _nice things!_"

Peter smirked, "Your words, boss."

**_XX-Cena-XX_**

Steven N was in a huge living room, as he was with Dolph Ziggler, the sole survivor. He said, "Dolph, for bravery beyond reproach, for surviving all odds, for making the WWE and its fans a better community, and for showing the world that we cannot be in the chains of dictatorship, Steven Nevins proudly gives you this golden watch… that I had from my father, who has left my mother, when I was 8."

He gave him the watch and said, "Now, keep it safe, and treasure it well. Cena would be happy for you. That watch is a symbol for good luck. At first, it wasn't sheer luck. Dad didn't want it from evil people, including those from World War II. It was our birthright. He didn't want the Axis Powers to take it… so he shined it up real nice, turned it sideways, and he hid it… straight up, where it hurts the most, and the one place he knew where they _can't_ find it: his arse. After World War II ended, after a long five years, the doctors pulled out the watch, cleaned it off, and had it as a keepsake. Then, many years later, when I was only 3, and around the time Michelle was born, he gave it to me. But I never hid it up _my _arse, until Daddy left me, and Mom died, months later. Minutes after Mom died, I hid the watch up my arse, until I was married. And I removed it, myself; don't ask. I was gonna give it to _my _son. But I ended up with Junior and Bethany… which is okay by me, since they are adorable girls."

Dolph was disgusted, as Steven N finished, "And now… Lone Survivor… I'm giving the watch… to you. Plus, my wife hates it, since it was made from pyrite gold."

Dolph smiled and said, "Thanks, I guess. Authentic, but nice. What do _you _think, Julie?"

Julie Saunders, in her plaid vest and white blouse, was sitting on her couch. She huffed at the two men, "Get out of my house, eh."

_Yeah… it took place in Julie's house, up in Canada._

* * *

**_The Authority  
(Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Seth Rollins, Kane, and others)  
(8/19/13 – 11/25/14)  
"They did what was Best for Business, because The Authority always won… until now…"  
Rest in Peace… We (giving the amount of fans that liked The Authority) will miss you…_**

* * *

Farra said to the 4th wall, "_I_ don't miss them."

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
